Don't Forget
by Akira Makoto
Summary: I wrote this because of a request. It is KaoruXRenge R&R PLZ


_Okay so this was written as per request from 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR. I hope that I have done an okay job. I've never done a songfic and I've never thought about a KaoruXRenge paring so I'm not too good at it. Read and Review please!!!! I want to know if it's better than I think. _

**Did you forget That I was even alive**

**Did you forget Everything we ever had**

**Did you forget Did you forget **

**About me**

"Hikaru! Hikaru, she's gone!" I'm not sure why I'm telling my twin about this, it's not like he can bring her back. I lunged at his sleeping form, since Renge and I had started going out Hikaru and I started sleeping in separate rooms.

"Kaoru! Why the hell are you waking me up so damn early!" I was on my hands and knees over my brother, trying not to cry but as soon as I saw his expression change from anger to concern I knew that I had failed.

"She's gone Hikaru…" Suddenly the tears I had been holding back all morning began to flow and I could do nothing to hold them back. I felt Hikaru's arms gently pull me to him trying his best to comfort me. This was one of the few times Hikaru acted like the big brother he really was and for that…I was thankful.

What do you mean Kaoru? How could Renge be gone? She would never leave you."

But she did. "I'm t-t-telling you, she's g-gone. No n-note nothing, she didn't t-tell me where she was going…she j-j-just left." I could tell he didn't know what to say, so he just held me, comforted me. Arigatou Kami-Sama for Hikaru…I wouldn't make it without him.

**Did you regret ever standing by my side**

**Did you forget what we were feeling inside**

**Now I'm left to forget**

**About us**

A week later I still haven't heard from _her._ Had I done something wrong? Why didn't she just tell me? I had wanted to talk to Haruhi about it, alone I might add, but of course now that she and Kyouya are apparently dating she is hardly ever alone.

"Kaoru what's the matter? You know you can talk to us about anything." Yes she really meant us. Kyouya is a whole different person since Haruhi gotta hold of him.

"Guys…I don't know what I've done… Renge left. We had such a great relationship…I mean the way we connected rivaled my connection with Hikaru!" It's so painful to remember her, everything we did together… but at the same time…I'm terrified to forget her. What if she comes back? I don't want to move on and then have her come back…

"Kaoru, are you sure that this is not a simple misunderstanding?" He removed his glasses and looked me right in the eyes for the first time since I met him. "I know what it feels like to think you've lost someone." I noticed him grip Haruhi's hand a bit tighter. "Are you sure that you're not over reacting. Could she have left a note and you simply missed it?"

I shook my head, "No…I've looked everywhere. She would have had to give it to someone for me to not have already found it." Renge…Why? What is going on with you? Why did you disappear? I finished talking to Kyouya and Haruhi and left without any answers only more questions to add to my millions.

**But Some where we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

Two weeks after that and still I knew nothing. As I laid in bed looking at my picture of Renge and I. I had always thought that we were happy together, that nothing could break us apart. It's like a song you have stuck in your head, and you want to switch songs but it's too catchy.

**So now I guess**

**This is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret**

**Ever holding my hand**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget **

**Don't forget**

Three weeks…it's been three weeks since Renge left. I'm finally standing tall at school again. Am I okay? No, not at all. Please Renge…Don't forget me…Because I'll never forget you…

**We had it all **

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love**

**Than we were before**

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget**

**About us**

I thought back to the last day I spent with Renge.

FLASHBACK

I lead Renge through my house to my room. I had her blindfolded so she wouldn't know where I was taking her. I had asked mother to get me a piano to put in my room, as soon as I had that I asked Tono to teach me how to play. I had seen how the girls reacted to him playing and I wanted to make Renge feel that way…I am a fast learner so it didn't take long before I could play well. So I asked Renge over.

"Kaoru where are we going?" She asked excitedly. I was happy that she was excited, I just hoped that I wouldn't let her down.

"Love, if I told you it would no longer be a surprise ne?" I chuckled as I heard her huff in frustration.

"Don't worry love, it will be well worth it." I hope. She instantly brightened at that. I opened the door to my room and walked her over to my favorite chair. I had her sit down then I pulled the blindfold off. I smiled as I heard her gasp at the beautiful grand piano set in the middle of my room.

"Oh…Kaoru…it's beautiful…when did you learn to play?"

"Tono has been teaching me…so that I could play for you…I knew how much you love the piano and I wanted to learn so that I could play for you any time you wanted. She started to tear up when for a second concerned me; but then she spoke and it erased all doubt in my mind as to whether I had made the right decision or not.

"Oh Kaoru! You did all this just for me?" I simply nodded a yes.

"I love you so much Kaoru, Arigatou." As she said this she got up and hugged me.

"You're more than welcome love." I pulled her chin up with my fingers so that she was looking at me, then I kissed her. And to my surprise she kissed me back. After the kiss I sat her back down in the chair then I went and sat down at the beautiful piano. Then I began to play, Moonlight Sonata. I knew that I didn't sound as good as Tono but still…I could play. I was so absorbed in the music I didn't hear Renge come up behind me. Suddenly her arms were around my neck and she was whispering in my ear.

"Kaoru, this is amazing, you're amazing. I love you. Don't forget that.

I looked into her eyes, "I won't forget. I promise Renge, I won't forget."

**And at last**

**All the pictures have been burned**

**And all the past**

**Is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget**

**Please don't forget us**

Two months. It's been two long months since she left. I couldn't stand looking at all the pictures of her…of us. They were thrown in the fireplace in one of my fits. But there was one…just one that I couldn't get rid of. The last picture we took, sitting at my piano with her arms around my neck, we were both smiling. I haven't smiled like that since that night. I sighed as I realized that I was right in only loving Hikaru…he would never leave me…never again would I let anyone in. but I won't ever forget her.

**But somewhere we went wrong **

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sin along**

**You've forgotten **

**About us**

Two months, three weeks, four days, and ten hours. I tried not to cry as I realized that I had counted almost down to the minute since I found her gone. I managed to choke down my emotions as Kyouya and Haruhi walked in the host club.

"Kaoru, I need you to go to the airport. There is someone flying in at 6 p.m. that I need you to pick up." I growled at him. Why me?

"Why do I have to do it? Send one of your body guards."

"Gomenasai Kaoru. But this person is too important for a body guard to pick up and the rest of us are to busy."

"Fine…" I didn't want to but it's pointless to argue with Kyouya Ootori.

**At the airport…**

I walked through the airport to the terminal that Kyouya had specified. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the task at hand my thoughts wouldn't stay there. They kept going back to Renge. As I sat waiting for the plane to land I wondered who it was that I was picking up, all Kyouya told me was that the individual would be looking for me so I didn't need to know who it was. Not very helpful but who was I to question the great shadow king. My thoughts drifted back to Renge. No my love, I won't forget…never.

"Don't forget." I didn't realize that I had said that out loud until a female voice answered. A very familiar female voice.

"I never did. And I never will." I was too scared to turn around, afraid that I was imagining it. When a hand touched my shoulder I broke down. She came around and knelt in front of me.

"Baby I never forgot. Kaoru…can you ever forgive me? I didn't want to leave you…but my father made me…he told me I couldn't tell anyone why I had to leave. I didn't know when I would be back. And I couldn't bare to see you if I had to say goodbye, so…I just left…" I finally looked up at her.

"Renge…" poor pitiful me, is that really all I can say? Sadly yes, I reached a hand out and put it to her face almost as if I was checking to make sure she was real. She took my hand in hers and moved forward and our lips met. Yes she was real. She was there. I loved her. And she never forgot.

_Well that's all folks! Once again R&R!!! I really loved writing this. I actually got it all finished in about three hours. The only reason it took so long was that I hand wrote it in the car on the way to Memphis, TN and then I had to type it once I got home. But it's here now! I hope you enjoyed it. __^_^_


End file.
